A true hunter
by mangle is female
Summary: When a man by the name of Micheal is betrayed by the goddesses he is supposed to protect when iris heart shoves a CPU crystal which kills him, and she covers the whole thing up, But she learns that it will have the worst consequence possible. When it is discovered that Micheal is alive but no longer human in nature they discover he'll do anything to get his revenge even if it means
1. Chapter 1

The paint on the walls peeled as Purpleheart sat against the wall with blood spilling out from inside her mouth as she had a giant stab wound in her chest, but it sat on the opposite side of her heart, but she was going to die unless she was healed. The share crystal began cracking as Purpleheart approached her very death while planptune's shield generator got weaker, and weaker while she got closer. The scratching of his sword dragging across the floor gave her chills as he giggled like a madman while he was covered in her blood, and carrying one of the only weapons that can kill a CPU like her. He laughed as he lifted the sword to her neck while she had her had on the wound in her chest while blood from the wound and her mouth spilled out as she got closer to the very thing she shouldn't even be near.

Micheal: "you cpu's are so weak as goddesses you know this very well don't you Neptune"  
Purple heart: "you hurt, and murder my family for what... you strike down a woman like me, and that makes you seem weak doesn't it"  
Micheal: "oh Neptune you make me get goosebumps when your childish nonsilent mouth speak, but I stand here, and your annoying voice is finally fucking silent for once... ah that makes me feel so wonderful"  
Purple heart: "you may have killed my sister goddammit, but my remaining family will strike you down one way, or another you mother fucker"  
Micheal: "I'd like to see them try"

He then threw his sword up as he shoved it into her neck while pulling upwards at the ceiling while splitting her head in half as the blood sprayed from her head as the shields the shattered from her death and her share crystal fell to the ground shattering into thousands of piece as the citizens watched as a massive wave of evil monsters then overcame the walls while thousands were slaughtered in the bloodbath. Guards and military soldiers tried to help, but every citizen no matter the age and the helpers were ripped apart as scavengers picked them apart, and if they were alive they just finished them off with the final strike. As Micheal walked onto the planptune balcony with Neptunes dead body in his hands he raised her corpse as he just smiled at a helicopter broadcasting to anyone watching, and the other cpus where one of them watching this.

Micheal: "brother, and sisters... purple heart is no more... FEAST FOR TONIGHT PLANPTUNE FALLS TO THE VERY GROUND IT SITS ON"

As Neptune body landed on the ground every bone then shattered as monsters of all kind then used their jaws and teeth to rip her corpse apart while the roads were covered in blood from the victims they consumed, and now planptune was dark, and its CPU was no more.

Mangle Is Female: "hello everyone mangle is female her I just wanted to say that even though this is just a sneak peak at what this story is truly about I want you to tell me if you want this story to continue, and yes I know you're prabably typing a comment saying what the hell is wrong with me, but I can assure that I really don't want to make this story either, but if you want the full story then leave a comment or message me telling me to make the whole thing, or I'll just end this story here, and will never be touched until enough say to continue it, but good bye for now" 


	2. betrayel

Hello everyone mangle is female here, and today well here's the first chapter of A true hunter, and to be honest I do want you to hate Micheal, and just so you know if you can't handle gruesome deaths, or you like hyperdimension a lot then this might not be for you, and yes Michael is going to be very fucked up on how he kills and hunts the cpus of game industries. Before we go on with the first chapter of what this story will be about I want to remind you that it's entirely up to you if you want me to complete this story, and finally I want you to tell me how you believe this story will end up. Yeah I want you to guess on how this story will end if I actually start it, and that option is up to you because if you truly want me to make this story then I can't resist it, and no I don't do it for fame or views, or any of that bullshit. I only do this so I can improve my stories so I can be an author in the future, and I do this to make stories for people to enjoy, so thank you for reading, and well here we.

The screams in the underground cavern echoed as the soldiers were slaughtered by the monsters as they tried to recover a corrupted CPU crystal so game industries could recruit another CPU, and the candidate that was waiting for the crystal to be cured was identified as a good candidate and had the correct kind of body to accept the crystal. Nobody knew how in the world a CPU crystal like this one could get corrupted, and no one knew that a CPU crystal could get corrupted since for hundreds, and maybe thousands of years people believed that the crystal was just a magical rock that could give certain people power beyond what a normal human could have. The very powers that a CPU wielded had enough power to destroy a planet if the CPU that wielded them could master, and handle them well enough, and this was a known fact with the attack that dark uzume and rei rights wielded. Rei nearly destroyed planptune while dark uzume nearly destroyed game industries its self, and this much power scared people when the wrong type of people had them, but sometimes when the wrong people tried to become a CPU terrible things happened to them.

Their bodies were twisted and ripped in directions as their very minds where turned to liquid and formed back into a brain that the crystal used to control the host while the body its self could grow into shapes that you wouldn't believe. The crystal indeed was like a virus and only those who could resist it would be able to wield its massive amount of energy, and power, while those unlucky to not be compatible, would become things that would even scare even a CPU of a nation in game industries, but before game industries test's where done on subjects to see what the crystals really did. They discovered dark horrible things the crystals did, and not only did they change the person its self but like every disease or cell on the planet it evolved to overcome an obstacle that stood in its way, but then they discovered something else. Weapons that were specifically designed to kill a rouge CPU, or something of similar power could not kill those who were infected by the crystal as the very DNA of the subject was changed.

Discovering how the DNA changed they discovered how it affected technology as any security device could be infiltrated as the infection could physically change the fingerprint of the host to get into places that needed a certain handprint. The eye shape size and color could also be changed since another thing it could change in the host's skeletal structure by softening the area of bone it wanted to change then it would use the muscular system to pull, and stretch the bone to the shape it wanted then it would produce a needed amount of calcium to harden the bone so it could last longer against attacks. Sometimes the mind of the host would be completely unaffected, and the host would have some control of their own body, and in one case the host had complete control of the share crystals ability to do what it did and that subject had to be killed by sending it to space so the vacuum of space could do it's work on the subject and that subject was subject 2679 it was reported to have killed over a million people before it was dealt with.

One of the soldiers in the mission was named Micheal heart and was one of the four guards that protected iris heart after the cpus in hyperdimension were able to build a teleportation work hole device that allowed the two dimensions to connect with each other, and allow transport from one side to the next, but Micheal was kind of like a son to iris heart or plutia who was her other form. Micheal Heart was on this mission protecting iris heart since she was one of the goddesses who volunteered for this mission since she was asked by game industries to go on the mission. Micheal was the last guard on the team alive, and it was no surprise since he was the most skilled soldier in game industries since he was trained to handle any weapon that was given to him, he also learned every monster weakness and the appropriate weapon to kill them, a for some reason to him he was trained to kill a CPU, but he didn't care about why he just wanted to protect his somewhat mother.

Micheal and iris heart had reached the far end of the cavern where massive amounts of monsters were stationed as the protected the corrupted share crystal, as Micheal and iris hear sat behind cover Micheal then jumped out from behind cover as he used his training to take a massive amount of the monsters out while Iris heart then used her powers to take out the rest while turning them to ash as they were electrocuted and burned by her powered up sword as she killed them with no mercy, but Micheal actually scared her. Micheal had a mental issue where he would get carried away with thing, and he would sometimes find pleasure in killing those he slaughtered that dared hurt iris, but she was the only thing, or person that could knock him out of it. One of the special weapons Micheal always carried was his enchanted sword he called justice since it out of all the tools he had had the most blood on it since it was his signal weapon plus iris hearts blessing was on it so the blade when charged could do double the damage, and with a signal metal strap like thing across his chest, the blessing also increased his defense, and health by a significant amount so it's one of the many reasons besides he knew her very well that he was one of the four guards for her.

During training Micheal out four of his friends in the hospital when they were making rude jokes, and comments about Iris' heart, and one of the four he used a spoon and fork to pull his friend's eyeballs out of the sockets while another one he paralyzed from the neck down, and yeah Micheal was one tough son of a bitch to kill, and that was proven six years ago. Six years ago when on guard duty for iris heart a gunman had pulled the trigger to kill plutia by shooting her in the head when the Micheal jumped in the bullets way and had it penetrate his head, but luckily the bullet had only pierced his skull, but was only millimeters away from his head, after taking down the shooter Michael had the bullet removed from his head, and was called the first man to survive a headshot in the history of game industries, and that day Jordan was promoted to be one of the personal royal guards for iris heart which is the highest point a guard like him could obtain.

After the promotion, Micheal was put into massive training to become a persona royal guard, and one of the things he had to do was go against three others who were also chosen to take the spot, but the test they had to do is climb planptune tower without safety equipment. As they began to reach the three hundred foot high point Micheal with his smart ass decided to climb up to one of the windows, and shatter to it as he ran past minds, and other works while pushing them out of the way as he forced a broken elevator door to open as he snapped one of the cables as it then shoot him up with the elevator car. When it busted through the ceiling Micheal kicked the doors off as he jumped out the car as it still sat in mid-air when he landed on the ground the elevator car then slammed to the ground as he cracked his neck, and fingers. The people waiting for the other climbers then walked up to him, and shook his hand telling him that he just got the spot, Micheal response was just him simply saying "finally".

As the two approached the corrupted crystal Micheal then turned as iris hear then grabbed the crystal while Micheal stood guard as she pulled it up from the ground, and began to transport it out of the cavern, and back to the elevator that leads down into the cavern. Micheal began killing monsters left, and right as he used his grappling hook to pull them in close while he delt the final, and killing blow to them with his Justice Sword while looking like an astronaut in a zero-gravity environment with how he moved. Jumping high into the air while pulling hundreds of pounds of monster flesh into the air while swinging the justice sword through their body like a butter knife cutting soft butter. As iris heart got on the elevator Micheal then swung into it while the other soldiers where being massacred in the cavern, and while going up to the surface the both of them looked in disgust as their soldiers, and comrades where brutally ripped apart.

Micheal: "hopefully they have short deaths those damn basterds"  
Iris Heart: "yeah hopefully they did, hey Histy were coming back up get the Scientists, and transport ready" Historia: "copy that we're awaiting your arrival"

As the elevator stopped at the surface, and let the two exit the elevator as cable supporting, and holding it then snapped as the elevator began scratching the metal as it collapsed, and tumbled do to the bottom of the shaft. While the girls loaded the crystal onto the transport Michel then saw the backup reinforcements for the transport, as he turned back to the girl's iris heart, and histy then smiled as iris heart then grabbed a long sharp shard of the crystal from the rock, and thrust it into his chest as it pinned him to the ground. As he began bleeding his blood supply from his body iris hear then shoved her sword into the rock as she created a circle around him, and told him "we can't have anybody know of this now can we". She then pulled the sword from the ground as the ground below him then collapsed, and he began falling back into the cavern, while part of the shard then broke off as it then struck the ground while his head then slammed into the shard as he impacted the ground while every bone in his body then shattered as his swords, and weapons then shattered, but somehow he was still able to lift himself, but barely as two wolf-like monsters then began to rip him apart as his body was ripped in half while the scavengers then pulled his upper half into a nest of some sorts while iris heart, and the others drove off as the ground around them began to collapse as the falling rock then mass murdered everyone, and every monster in the cavern while the small tunnel system Micheal was brought into had it's oxygen supply cut off. 


	3. breach

All the girls had been staying at plutia house while taking a small break from running their nations, and they could take this break since a brand new branch of technology was developed so that the cpus could take a break once in a while while the AI did what the cpus usually did to run their nations, and each ai was special. Each, and every single one was actually a complete copy of the CPU that they were given to, the AI acted and talked the way that the CPU but because Neptune usually doesn't like to do work so the Ai was programmed to manage, and maintain, or carry out acts as if they did nothing but work. all though they did have an advantage since they could run all day every day, and they were directly connected to the nation's network, and energy supply so they didn't need to charge, and some people in the nations called them the new cpus. To prevent people from calling them the new cpus the girls were ordered to work four days a week to maintain their nations when they could sense if the cpus get sick with something, and yeah they could the AI would have a device attached to the CPU, and when it detected that its CPU was sick it would automatically activate to service the CPU while they were sick, and would do the things they couldn't do like maintain the nation, and keep a straight mind.

The cpus also had new technology installed with their cpus when they defeated dark uzume, and not only where their new cpus forms stronger, but they almost acted like robots since they could think of all possibilities in the situation, and their reflexes were a lot quicker than their older outdated versions, but they did have a disadvantage. With their larger size they couldn't fit into small spaces without disabling the form, and within the first year of them getting the forms they had to train themselves to maintain, and stay in the forms because with newer things it takes practice to handle them, and use them correctly, but other then that not much was added. The girls sat in plutias home as they played games talked, and partied together with celebrating the sixty year anniversary for the destruction of monster canyon. Monster Canyon held some of the most dangerous, and now extinct monsters in game industries history. That canyon was also the sight of the most deaths during a monster hunt. though one thing they never discovered was why the sight was attacked in the first place. when the people who documented the event a week after the destruction of the canyon looked for the exact date they never wrote or typed it down, and it was the largest mystery about the event.

Monster canyon was also the largest monster hunt victory in history with the collapse of the ceiling killing over eighty thousand monsters during the attack where killed during the collapse. All though many soldiers that weren't on the surface where killed as well. Plus with the shear unstable condition the canyon presented after the collapse. It presented the issue that any bodies that could be down their couldn't be recovered. As the girls partied all day they began to reveal small secrets about them as they got even drunker. Neptune even got so drunk that she stripped naked in front of everyone as she gave plutia a lap dance. Everyone laughed so much that both verts nearly passed out as they made themselves winded from laughing so much. As their goddesses immune systems began to clear the alcohol from their systems they then got a call from vault canyon which held some of the most dangerous, or precious artifacts in game industries history. One artifact they held to secure the most was weapon 0 which is the only weapon strong enough to kill A goddesses like the girls.

Guard: "WE NEED YOU TO GET HERE QUICK... SOMETHING OR SOMEONE IS ATTACKING, AND THEY'RE KILLING US OFF QUICKLY!"  
Histy: "what are you talking about... sir are you there..."  
Noire: "what's wrong histy... what's going on"  
Histy: "vault canyon is under attack... we need to go now"

The girls activated their CPU forms as they began flying to the vault while all of the goddesses in any dimension where called to go the vault in case someone was trying to steal weapon 0. As they arrived at the vault the front gate was wide open. the guards who had been keeping watch had been ripped apart. No monster could do what these guards, and people had gone through though. As they walked in gun shells liter the ground as all of the guards were brutally murdered with one of them ripped in half.

Purple heart: "what could've done this"  
Blackheart: "whatever did it they'll wish they hadn't done it"

Walking to weapon zero some of the guards who were extremely close to death had reported to them that some kind of monster looking human had taken them down, and this persons skills were nothing they had seen they even said that it was like he, or she knew their next move which should be impossible for a person that wasn't them. The girls instantly thought that it was an evolved dogoo man, but how could one get through this many skilled guards. Because vault canyon has the most dangerous, and precious artifacts in history the guards had to go through hard, and sometimes brutal training to even get a chance to work here. All of them were at the top of their league, and no matter what class they were they knew the weapons they wielded and knew how to take anything down in a short amount of time. As they continued towards weapon 0 they then discovered some kind of fleshless arm sitting on the ground with a buzz saw blade dug into the wall above the dismembered arm. This arm bone wasn't human as the finger bones were sharpened at the end, and they had a pink like color to them.

Blackheart: "the bone is pink in color, but the very bone is denser than the average human bone"  
Orange heart: "so what if the bone is denser this monster will go down like any other"

As they approached what used to be weapon zeros containment door the door had been unlocked already, and on the eye scanner which needed a certain eye to unlock it some kind of purple muscle growth sat in it while the worker who was able to unlock the door sat next to the panel with one of his eyes ripped out, and the worker was dead with his neck snapped. walking in the vault a man with the sword in his head was chewing on a still alive guard neck as the blood from his body spilled out as he struggled, and failed to get off of him.

Purple heart: "PUT THE MAN DOWN SLOWLY MONSTER"

The man then the guard to the side as he then cracked his neck while he then turned the flat side of the blade towards the girls while he giggled a little as purple heart got close to him to arrest him. As she got closer the man then turned as his face split in half while he screamed at her as he held her by the neck. His face closed as he threw her across the room while she then smacked into the wall while the force then turned her CPU form off as Neptune passed out from the impact. As Blackheart then drew her Weapon she started to run towards him as he quickly raised the sword into the air with reflexes so fast that she had never seen a monster do. he then twisted the sword as he then struck her while putting a giant cut on her face as he then grabbed her by the back of the neck as he slammed her head into the wall until she began to bleed. Iris heart then struck him with her sword while throwing him across the face, the weapon began to glow as he threw the weapon into the air. Everyone then got down to the ground as he slammed the sword into the ground causing a giant shock wave that shattered any nearby window, and made the girls partly deaf for a few seconds even though they got out of the way. While iris heart then got back the man the grabbed her by the neck as he slammed her into the wall while his face split in half, and began screaming at her while closing back up afterward.

Iris heart: "what are... y-you... their's no way they said you were dead"  
Micheal: "thing happen iris heart that can change a man like me, and now you'll experience that"

He then head but her making her blackout as he let her go while making her drop to the ground, as uni began to recover she watched as Michael then walked over to nepgear as he just smiled while walking out of the vault door. Nepgear then stood up as she drew her weapon, and began running at him screaming as she did. Vert then began to stand as her, and Uni ran towards Nepgear while trying to stop her, but as she got close he then turned as he punched her causing her fall to the ground as he raised the sword, and threw it into her chest while she then let out a loud scream as her share powers in her body was then drawn by the sword. She then stopped making noise as he put his foot on her body while pulling the sword out as he laughed like a madman, and began walking away while vert and uni then passed out again in pain. In planptune tower, histy sat there watching the crystal as it then cracked in half while one half then fell to the ground while shattering as the crystal then regrew the part of it that fell off as planptunes power supple then shut down. Every major function except the shield generator, and security defense system shut down as all subways shut down trapping people in the subways, and trapping anyone in elevators at the time. All of the traffic stopped as Micheal pulled the sword from nepgears chest as everyone had no idea about nepgear, and when the paramedics, and military arrived at the vault all of the CPU where transported to the nearest hospital.

they couldn't get a heartbeat from nepgear as then slammed the doors open in the ambulance while Neptune began to partly wake up but pass out again while uni had to be held in place as she cried, and screamed as nepgear was taken away in the ambulance. As they got to the hospital the doctors stood nearby as they took her gurney while one of them got on top of nepgear so he began to push on nepgears chest while trying to reset her heart, or get her breathing again. For sixteen hours the doctors worked non stop as they were able to get a heartbeat, but lose it soon afterward, but when the surgery was done they stepped back as the doctor collapsed to the ground while nepgears monitor was flatlined with everything.

Doctor: "time of death... seven am"  
Nurse: "you did everything you could sir... she had no chance"  
Doctor: "oh god... I have to tell her sister, and the others"  
Nurse: "we'll transport her to a room while you do"

The doctor approached the door where the girls sat while waiting for the doc to come back to tell them about nepgear, but his heart beat rapidly as his hands and face grew sweety while one of the nurses walked up to him, and asked if he was alright. He looked at her with a sad face as he said that this was going to be the hardest thing he would do in his life, he wiped his face as he took a deep breath, and walked in with a brand new pair of bloodless cloths to not scare them while he walked in.

Neptune: "doc you're back... how is my Sister"  
Uni: "IS SHE FINE... TELL ME SHE IS GOD DAMMIT"  
Doctor: "the surgery... nepgear is... uh"  
Neptune: "doc is something wrong... where's my sister, and can I see her"  
Doctor: "I... I don't know how to structure this ms Neptune, b-but... during the surgery..."  
Neptune: "Is my sister okay"  
Vert: "doc spit it out already"

Everyone looked at him as he struggled to spill out a single word, but how could he when goddesses died on his operating table, and she's the sister of your nations CPU.

Doctor: "during the surgery ms Neptune... we had to seal the wound shut, and nearly deliver a thousand volts to your sister's heart... all through the heart the beat came back... we couldn't bring her back... I don't know how to say this ms Neptune, but... your sister... she's g-gone"

Neptunes face lost its color as everyone's face did the same as well while the doctor explained that nepgear died, and didn't make it through surgery, but they could say they're goodbyes now. A month later the funeral was held as everyone gave their speech about nepgear while everyone cried, and wept over the loss after the speeches, though everyone could say their final goodbye, neptune stayed there for hours as she said goodbye, and finally, let go of the cast. They watched as her body was lowered into the ground, and buried six feet under while everyone fell to the ground while not able to process what they just saw with their very own eyes. When the citizens where told all of them stayed home while everything was shut down while they cried, and tried to process nepgears death, but after the week-long stop in time Neptune began to go to the bar, and drink herself until she was pissed drunk, and a few times histy and the others had to hold her still while she tried to commit suicide a few times after nepgears death.

If: "Neptune's not handling this well is she plutia"  
Plutia: "no... Neptune is a different person"  
Histy: "no reports of weapon zero have been reported in any of the dimensions, but they're currently examining the muscle growth, and said they'd call when they have results"  
Plutia: "I wish I could help Neptune, but the best thing for right now is to be left alone so she can cope with nepgears death"  
If: "it's sad since the autopsy on her body revealed that weapon zero sucked the very share energy from her body"  
Histy: "it sucked the shared energy... If are you sure that was correct... weapon zero can't do that... it only kills cpus it doesn't suck the share energy"  
If: "that's what the autopsy said... not a single trace was left... she wasn't going to make it even if she survived the surgery, and at best she'd be in a comma if she survived the surgery"  
Compa: "well maybe we could make her mortal if that was true"  
Histy: "sadly no compa... goddesses can't become mortal like you, and iffy... they can only be mortal and become cpus, not the opposite plus nepgear wasn't a CPU she was a CPU candidate not a CPU"  
If: "and let me guess game industries isn't helping with the search for weapon zero, and nepgears murderer"  
Histy: "they are, but game industries have a history of lying, so it's possible they're not helping... looks like the research station is calling... you're life now James"  
James: "hello histy, and hello everyone... alright I'm just going to get straight to the point this man, or thing that killed nepgear wasn't a monster, but instead a CPU in origins, but before you go how is that possible just listen because this is no normal CPU... as you know corrupted CPU crystals exist, and in our dimensions, they're destroyed while in the plutias dimension they're refined, and cured"  
Histy: "but I thought no CPU crystals infected, or not are all gone, James"  
James: "that's what we thought histy until we looked at its DNA... the share crystal with this CPU is physically in their heart and the damn thing according to our scans is somewhere between sixty to a hundred years old... histy this CPU needs to be stopped... if it has weapon zero it means that this thing is going to hunt you..."  
If: "but how do we stop something that's quicker, and probably better then us"  
James: "weapon zero kills cpus, and this thing is a CPU... put two, and two together, but we can tell you this mans name... his name is Micheal, and has a-"  
Plutia: "did you just say Micheal?... he died during the monster canyon invasion"  
James: "well the blood samples from the muscle growth shows his infected DNA in the growth, but that's not all we also discovered that he's in control of the infection which is not supposed to be possible, but we might have learned why he has control"  
Histy: "James we thought that the host of the CPU infection had no choice of the control it was just a very rare chance"  
James: "no that's not actually true... well technically they do have a choice, but all depends on how they got infected, and how strong their physical body is when they got infected, but in Micheal's case he wasn't infected by the normal way of consuming it, and we have no idea how he actually got infected, but his history may tell how strong he is"  
If: "so tell us what do we have to do to kill this son of a bitch"  
James: "well actually it's not that simple... Micheal was a personal high ranking guard for plutia before he died, and supposedly he was with plutia on that day he died"  
Plutia: "what do you mean... I was with Neptune when I received the news of my friend's death"  
Compa: "and we can confirm that as well"  
James: "well then this complicates things, but maybe not... look you girls need to keep your guard up, and train your damn bodies beyond belief to even have a chance against him, and one more thing before we go... good luck all of you I don't believe game industries can survive without you" 


	4. another meaning for the game of life

HELLO EVERYONE MANGLE IS FEMALE HERE, AND I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY THAT I HAD TROUBLE WRITING THIS CHAPTER FOR

WHEN THE GAME STARTS. NOW BEFORE WE CONTINUE I JUST WANT TO REMIND YOU THAT MICHEAL IS INSANE IN THIS STORY, BUT FOR NOW THAT'S ALL, AND PLEASE DON'T THINK IM CRAZY OR SOMETHING IT'S JUST HOW I MADE THIS CHAPTER.

Plutia was upset with nepgears loss all of the cpus where none of them especially Uni thought they would lose a great friend so soon, and like this, and even Neptune when she wasn't crying her eyes off was slaying monsters left, and right. Sometimes she would just go into the middle of nowhere, and sometimes near monster canyon to slay hordes of monsters that attacked her, and by the time she finished she came home with scratch marks, and bruises all over her body like she had just been raped for several years then thrown off a cliff to her death and brought back to life after all of it. Neptune didn't care about the others telling her to take a rest, or even her doctors saying that she needed to take a break from hunting, but even after all of that her shares went up like crazy, and most of the time nobody knew where she was. The AI that helped the cpus control her nation had to take control of everything that ran the city since Neptune acted like she didn't care about her nation, but all she wanted was to train her body to kill Michael who killed her sister, and with how she fought she might be close to being able to do it.

Plutia, on the other hand, didn't need to train since she was probably the strongest of them all when in her CPU form plus Plutia was trying to look for Micheal before everyone else so she could find out why he did what he did, and maybe stop him before he made the next attack on them. Plutia was in her room trying to look at past photos of her raising Micheal well she didn't actually raise him at all neither was she his mother, but when they were kids she always treated him like one. Instead, Micheal was like an older brother to Plutia he, and she had spent a large portion of their lives in a foster home with abusive caretakers who would lock them in a room together, or they would keep him forced to the ground while they beat, or raped Plutia, and that happened at least three times a week. That was until Micheal snapped at them, and burned the whole damn building to the ground while saving Plutia, and the other kids while leaving the adults to burn alive in the building, and if they weren't trapped in the building he would get them trapped. They never got adopted, but by the time plutia, and him got out of their plutia was nothing but bones, and Michael when he got old enough to leave broke Plutia out since she was about four years younger than him. When he broke her out he had to help her out of the building until he found a small cave like place on the side of an old bridge where they lived until Plutia was eighteen, and that was when Plutia was able to get a job, and buy a new home with Micheal, and until monster canyon they stayed friends until Michael left for the military, and plutia became the CPU of planptune.

One time Micheal showed Plutia what kind of man he had become after watching plutia get hurt, and raped so many time when they were in the foster home waiting to never be adopted. When plutia was walking from school when Micheal was able to start earning money he had paid for her to get some kind of education for her, but once when walking home a few bullies had caught up with her, and started beating her until she was knocked out. They brought her to an abandoned building, and stripped her naked while they planned to rape her like in the foster home, but Micheal walked out from the corner when he was trying to find scrap to make plutia a present since next week was her birthday. When he looked at the bullies told him to fuck off, but when he just stared as plutia in her teens laid on the ground, and held their exactly the same way as the foster home his mind broke right their. when one of the bullies walked up to him she threw a punch at him, but instead of landing it Micheal then stopped the punch right before it got to his face, and he began to twist her arm.

He then punched her and threw her to the ground where he put his leg on her shoulder and bent her arm to make the bone poke out of her skin while she began screaming in pain, but she didn't stop. he then put his teeth on the back of her neck and bit down while ripping the skin off her neck after a few seconds, and after that he threw her to the side like she was nothing while he looked at the one with his pants off, and about to rape plutia when another of the four pulled a knife on him and stabbed him in the shoulder. He just looked at him and pulled the knife out afterward where he then pushed the kid up to the wall, and stabbed him in the shoulder while dislocating his other arm while he turned like a demon towards the main kid. His friend then ran off while screaming in fear as the kid without pants fell to the ground, and began pushing himself away from Michael as he just walked towards him. He grabbed his leg, and with some kind of strength coming from nowhere he threw the kid away from plutia while breaking his leg in the process, but as the kid tried to scream in fear Micheal then put his arm around his neck while covering his mouth as he just whispered.

Micheal: "shhh... don't cry Mr... don't cry I'll help you to stop crying I promise"

Micheal then picked up and slammed him into a wall while he demonically said that unlike the others he won't get the same treatment from him and that he didn't deserve such cruel punishments. he then shoved his hand up his ass as he began tearing away at the man's insides while he just screamed, and shouted in pain while begging to stop, but Plutia had passed out, and Micheal didn't take people like him kindly anymore. He then grabbed his intestines, and ripped his arm from his insides while pulling them from the torso, and out of his ass while he shoved his other arm down his throat while then grabbing his stomach, and ripping it out of his mouth, but he didn't stop in his rage moment. he then grabbed his jaw bone while ripping it from his already dead corpse as he just licked the blood from the ripped off jaw as he got chills down his spine as he just enjoyed the taste of an attempted rapists jaw.

When Micheal got plutia back home he never told her what he did to them, and when she came back not a single person ever touched or made fun of her again when the kids began to see him watching them when they were about to attempt to pick on her, but the staff and teachers never saw him once. Micheal had also given plutia the present for her birthday, and even to this day she held it with her, but no one has ever seen it since she wore it under her dress and the present was six hundred dollar picture necklace that Micheal saved money for two years so he could afford the photo for her. Never knowing what he did that day when she got jumped, and never knowing what kind of person he actually was plutia had treated Micheal like an older brother, or a great friend of hers, and they agreed to keep it like that. Plutia never fell in love with anyone to the point of marriage since any date she had the guy would only want sex, or they would ditch her on the day that they meet her, and when she did go out Micheal forced the people to give them their full name, and let's just say every guy who ditched her is now missing.

Micheal never drank either, and he never even thought of drinking since he knew how strong he was to her, and if he ever came home, and beat her he'd never forgive himself for it plus Micheal just didn't like the idea of getting drunk. before the military Plutia had saved enough money to buy an expensive to celebrate their twentieth year of leaving the foster home where they would never be adopted Micheal didn't want anything, and he told her, but after a little convincing, and seeing how much the damn thing cost he did eventually have his first drink in his life, but for plutia, it wasn't, but it was her last one so far as she knows. That night Plutia had gotten drunk from the wine and tried to convince Micheal to follow her to the bedroom, but when he didn't take the bait she stripped naked in front of him and yelled if she wasn't sexy, but Micheal just giggled a little while kissing her on the head while she fell to the floor, but before landing, Micheal caught her and brought her to the bedroom while changing her into her night clothes. He set her on the bed, and even though she was passed out he read her a bedtime story like he always did before she went to bed, and when he finished he quietly shut the door and finished cleaning the dishes, and went to bed, but that was probably the only place he didn't act creepy, or crazy.

IF: "hey plutia woah... what is all of this"  
Plutia: "oh nothing... I'm just trying to figure out where Micheal is, but I can't seem to think of where he would be"  
If: "well have you, and this damn bastard ever live somewhere together before he became an asshole"  
Plutia: "we used to live in an old apartment, but it was demolished years ago, and where we used to live together when we were younger was destroyed after the bridge wasn't stable enough to use, so they demolished the bridge"  
IF: 'probably a stupid idea, but could we just call him, or find a way to know where he is"  
Histy: "actually that might be possible if... If Micheal indeed has a corrupted share crystal in his heart we could use the scanner to track where it is, and if we have multiple signals we can just wait for one to move"  
Noire: "I believe me, and uni can put something together for a scanner"  
Histy: "no need we already have one"

Everyone including Neptune was called, and forced to meet at the old share crystal dish that sat on a mountain near plutias planptune, the facility was discontinued, but is still used to contain the share crystals that couldn't be refined or ones that were infected. Hundreds of crystals under heavy containment and security sat in the facility with every single one having a small army to protect them even if they were just a molecule since they could be used to destroy an entire nation if used correctly.

Uni: "their sure are a lot of crystals here... exactly how many are there"  
Histy: "storage last counted over a thousand in this place, but every day that number decreases so right now there might only be eight hundred, or maybe less"  
Vert: "have we ever thought of using them as power for the nations"  
Histy: "unlike uranium or any rock that's used for electricity including steam share crystals don't react with anything except organic materials meaning they can't be used to create, but if we sacrificed about a hundred people a day to create enough power to power a small house then we can't use them"  
(in the scan room)  
Rom, and ram: "it's dusty in here someone needs to clean this place"  
Histy: "this room hasn't been used, or entered in over fifty years so some of the equipment in here might be offline, or dirty... ah here we go, and this baby should detect the crystal"  
Noire: "why does the computer run all the way to the ceiling histy, and why is this room a circle"  
Histy: "the computer is a lot bigger than this since in the old days it needed to be directly connected to the dish above us, and this room... it's just a circle are you circlist"  
Noire: "can we just get this thing online so we can track the son of a bitch"

As uni helped histy pull a lever on the desk the center of the collum connected to the computer then lit up blue as the systems, and other computers began to operate while their cooling systems blew the dust away from them while the vacumes sucked the dust away. As the computers began booting the dish above them then began to scratch on the metal as it began to turn to a certain direction, and as the computers finished booting without doing a thing all signatures of share crystals infected, or not began to appear on the computer while it then split as is showed all three dimensions. Uzumes dimension had hundreds that sat untouched under the ground, but in Plutias dimension only one thousand had been counted, and they were all scattered around the map, and as the computer activated it's radar Blanc then instantly spotted something moving near them on the map.

IF: "wait if that's moving, and it's not near us then what does that mean"  
Uni: "only one thing... Micheal's in the building with us"

As the girls told the guards instantly the entire locked down while the girls were locked out of the scanner room while histy, and the other candidates, with iffy, and compa stayed in the scanner room to help them find Micheal. The guards then began patrolling the building while the girls split up into teams of two while they were accompanied by guards as they began to look for Micheal, but as they began searching guards began to report something moving fast in the building, as it instantly killed them off, and acted like the object was playing with the, but by the time reinforcements, or one of the girls arrived everyone was already dead with at least one of them bearly alive, but about to die.

Histy: "Micheal is still moving, but somehow he's able to deactivate his share crystal, so in those moments we can't spot him"  
Iris heart: "a little advice with Micheal do not think he'll give up to you, and if he says that he gives up, or looks like he is weak don't give mercy to him... kill him when, or you get the chance, and don't wait"

Just as Whiteheart was about to kill what she thought was Micheal Noire with her escort then came around the corner, but as she did another noire with her escort as well came from the other side, as she pulled her communicator up to tell the others to come everyone came up to see two noires, and now blanc had to choose one of them to kill. They began a fight to convince her that she was the real noire, but blanc then screamed for them to shut up as histy then called to tell that for some reason both Noires where showing up as infected, and one thing Micheal could do was make the scanners see an infected when they're not.

Blanc: "how the hell am I supposed to tell who is who"  
Histy: "have them go into their original forms Micheal can't change into a noire form when doing this"

Blanc then told them both to turn their CPU form off, but when they do the both of them changed into noire while blanc said that the both of them had changed, and looked just like each other.

Histy: "this complicates things Blanc... wait a moment... shot the one to the left that's not noire it's Micheal

As blanc swung her Hammer at the noire she then took a giant chunk of the noire away as the Noire asked why she did it, but as she fell to the ground the fake then turned into pure energy while draining down the drain as histy then called saying that a signal just appeared behind Noire. All of sudden every the soldier dropped dead as blanc then pushed, noire out of the way while Micheal swung zero onto the ground while a guard held the sword, but as the guard looked up his skin began to pulsate as Micheals body then formed on the body. Before any of them could do a thing their CPU form then deactivated as their physical energy began to drain from their bodies while the sword began screaming like it was in pain, but the voice of the scream sounded like Nepgears scream.

(somewhere in the facility)  
Micheal: "wakeup girls... oh come on we have a show to put on now"  
Plutia: "w-what the... what the hell I can't move"  
Everyone: "we can't either"  
Micheal: "ah you're all awake that warms my heart... get it since your cpus are named with a color, and heart afterward... LAUGH!"

Micheal then flipped a switch as all of the girls where then electrocuted for a few seconds while he pulled it the other way, and told them to laugh, but when they didn't he flipped the switch and electrocuted them again while smoke came off their bodies while they were very weak at first, but their crystals then pushed their energy back up.

Micheal: "ah thank you for laughing at the joke... now my pets we have a show to put on... audience what do you think of it"

The curtains then lifted up as innocent civilians sat in the chairs while strapped to chairs as wires were connected to each of the chairs they sat in while they all connected to a giant generator in the room next door.

Vert: "you bastard... you kidnapped innocent people let them go this instant"  
Micheal: "oh my pervert you must understand that this game doesn't work like that"  
Everyone: "GAME!"  
Plutia: "Micheal what do you mean by game"  
Micheal: "oh you see your stripped naked including the damn brat kids who gave a small resistance before I gave them a good beating... now the first part of this game will be chess... these people will battle you, and whoever wins three rounds lives, and the others well... the electricity will kill them especially when I have your CPU powers in this sword with your friend nepgears soul, and my she can be so sweet when she screams"  
Neptune: "YOU DAMN BASTARD IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!"  
Micheal: "oh my dear Neptune I'd like to see you try especially when this might be the last time we see each other... oh my the recording has started... welcome everyone to the gamble of life, and today our guests are the cpus of the nations of game industries... and on the opposite team are these people that just have normal lives just like you... now you may be asking what this gamble of life game I speak of... well tonight on the gamble of life we'll have the CPU team play against our citizen team in a game of chess... first one to win three games wins... now let's start... before we do log on to donate, and bet on who you think will win, and if one of you donates enough I'll give a reward to see what they're like under all of those disgusting clothes... I want a fair game everyone... now let's begin"

The tv screens behind the camera then turned on as security cameras began playing while all of the citizens watched the nations big screens as everyone in the nations watched the thing, and all radio and tv station was just the game of life, and within seconds of it starting people began commenting, and being one who will win, or even donating to get the pictures he promised. No one could do a thing with them strapped to a chair naked while a curtain covering their body, but a blanket was then put on them as their chairs were then put in front of one of the citizen's chairs, but once Neptune meet her opponent which was a little girl with the age of only ten by the looks and her name was Emily.

Neptune: Emily please look at me... don't worry it'll be fine I promise"  
Emily: "I just want to go home to my family at home"  
Neptune: "I'll purposely try to lose so you can, but we have to play fair... Emily just look at me I promise it'll be fine"  
Micheal: "oh my someone has donated a thousand dollars to see a picture of... my he asks for blanc, and truth be told her slim, and flat body with her shiny skin is just right for me, and this is a good option buddy good choice... anonymous user has posted saying that he hopes the cpus fail since he never liked them... now, buddy, I'm also thinking they'll lose, but as a CPU is supposed to appear they might just be better than the rotten apple they are, and now a family has commented that I release their daughter Emily now, but we're sorry to report our producer, and staff that's me, of course, has told us that we can't do that when the game is going on"

Neptune and Emily stopped playing for a second while Neptune and Emily had won a round, but Emily didn't look good her skin was pale, and her eyes were widened when moving the chess pieces around the board after Neptune had taught her how to play. Neptune looked around the room when Emily had won the final round of the game everyone wasn't doing fine, the candidates, and girls where pale, and scared with noire almost not able to even pick up a piece, and set it down.

Micheal: "oh my the first round has been won, and the point goes to... oh my the cpus have a blow with the citizens getting the first point of the round... girls you might want to step up your game, but before we go to the second round we'll take a small break for a moment so the audience and cast can get a small break, and if someone tries to stop me... just so you know I can kill them with a single press of this button... hahahahaha you should have seen your faces when I nearly pressed the button, but why kill them, and upset my audience now that would just be mean of me to do that you know"

Neptune then took the time to get to know Emily and more about her and help her calm down while she kept convincing, and telling her that she would see her family again, and she promised this for her. After about a thirty minute break the nations big screens came back online as Michael in a torn suit with a cane began dancing as he sang twinkle twinkle star in a demonic voice.

Micheal: "welcome back to the game of life... I'm your host Micheal, and now it's time for us to begin round two of the game of life... oh my before we do we have six lucky people who have donated enough to get the images of the girls under the dress, and all of you have selected... oh my you disgusting people, but if small kids are your fetish then go right ahead ou disgusting people... all of them have chosen rom, and ram as their pictures, and to be honest, i almost didn't include them as an option since their little sweet... demons that just make you want to pull your hair out, but what am I saying...good luck you perverts, and let us begin, but before we do Blanc looks like she wants to say something"  
Blanc: "YOU FUCKING DISGUSTING BASTARD YOU'RE A FUCKING ASSHOLE FOR TAKING PICTURES OF NAKED KIDS, AND WHOEVER DONATED TO GET THOSE PHOTOS I WILL FUCKING HUNT YOU IF WE LIVE GOD DAMN IT"  
Micheal: "oh missy that's no way to speak on live tv I think you need punishment, and do you know how we give punishments... what's that audience... ah yes you're absolutely correct, and your reward is ten dollars"

Micheal then pulled some kind of wooden device from a box he pulled over to Blancs table where she battled a man named Mike, but as he set it down Blanc began freaking out as people began to text fingers. Blancs restraint then deactivated as Blanc tried her hardest, and screamed while Micheal forced her hand on to the device while strapping it down, and securing it to the table.

Micheal: "for anyone who doesn't know this... well I like to call it Mr fingers since his adorable bloody self just loves to nibble on fingers like blancs... now blanc which one does Mr fingers like... wait what's that Mr fingers... oh my you like them all, come on she still needs to play... let's start with the ring since we all know you'll never be married"

Michael then moved the blade over Blancs ring finger as he then grabbed her jaw, and held it up while everyone screamed to not do it, and the texts began to come in for him to not do it, but his insane self-saw, and heard them say to do it. He looked at blanc as he said that it wouldn't hurt as much as she thought, but as blanc tried to get from his grasp he then pushed the lever as the blade quickly slammed down while slicing Blancs entire finger off causing her to scream while moved to her middle finger, and pushed the lever again while she screamed in pain, and the girls just watched crying for blanc being in so much pain.

Micheal: "ah... my oh my these two fingers will serve Mr fingers well enough don't you think everyone... aww are you crying tears of joy to see blancs fingers not causing her so much pain... now this round has a twist... whoever doesn't get the point will get electrocuted"

The round started as the timer began ticking while counting the time it took for the round nobody was doing well especially blanc who was nicely given a bandage for her wounds on her hands, but she almost could play the game now with the pain from her severed fingers.

Micheal: "the results are in everyone, and my oh my cpus... you've gotten the point congrats, and you know what that means"

He threw the switch up as Emily, and the other citizens where then electrocuted two times while each round lasted for a few seconds, and afterward had burn marks on their bodies especially their feet. They were weak in strength and had almost no energy to continue, but when Micheal splashed water onto their faces yelling that they couldn't fall asleep steam came off their bodies when he announced that there would be no break this time and that they would start the round right now. In game industries, the council of game industries had been discussing with each other whether they should try, and save them before he killed one of the sides, but a large portion of them had decided that they shouldn't even think about it when this would be the largest thing people have watched with their eyes, and as the round ended, and before the point, a fate was told Micheal then put the council on live television.

Micheal: "my oh my men you've been very quiet during this game why don't you give us a comment on the game please"  
Council: "this game you play is cruel Micheal, and we've accepted your request to not come to you... all military members will leave your area"  
Micheal: "oh my oh my council that's harsh to tell your citizens that you won't help them... you know what tell me everyone is your council cruel in their decisions... are they just evil men, and women in your eye, or are they gods... people who make wise, and nice decisions to improve your very life... the people have spoken council, and say you're mean men, and women what do you have to say"  
Council: "we do what we do to save the economy, and keep the company running... the company, and history come first the citizens come second"  
Micheal: "you know may I ask... if you're council called the rules, and guidelines"  
Council: "no we are not... why do you ask"  
Micheal: "because I don't give a fuck what you have to say when your pussy lips flip up, and down... now council I believe that's all, and it's time for the watchers at home to have the results, so put in your final bets, and donations now before we end this episode of the game of life... twenty minutes have gone by, and it's time to reveal who has gotten this final, and fate deciding point... the results for the humans, and your cpus have given me this information... congrats... girls you've won"

the girl's faces went Blank, and white as Micheal grabbed the switch and slammed it down while breaking the lever as he let thousands of volts into the citizens bodies while they watched their bodies burn up like a fire, and turn black from being basically cooked alive. Neptune was silent, and emotions as she watched Emily burn into a crisp in front of her very eyes, just then the security of the building turned off while Michael told everyone where they could find their cpus, before he left the room leaving the girls in the room alone with the citizens burning bodies giving off the horrible stench of rotten flesh as it filled the air. 


	5. follower squad

-2 means they're from plutias dimension just so you know

In the morning all of the girls were taken to the hospital while Blancs severed fingers were put into an ice container while she was instantly put into surgery to try, and reconnect the fingers to her hand, but with how long they had been severed there was chance they couldn't be reconnected, but instead she'd would have to get prosthetic fingers, or just have a gap between her fingers. Neptune was traumatized as she watched Emily get electrocuted to death when Neptune kept telling her that she would go home, and she promised this with all of her heart, and even after all of that she didn't see her family, but before they left Neptune saw Emily's family arriving at the facility to see their daughter, but it would be best if they didn't. while at the hospital Neptune along with everyone else except blanc sat in a waiting room kind of place as they were taken back one by one, and asked questions about what happened. The had also found out that when the big screens in the nations showed the public what Michael had done to the citizens the monster hunting camps began to fill up as anyone who could sign up began their training to find, and kills monsters. Gun ships where also put into production as they were used through out the nations to massacer any monsters that came into sight, and if the monster tried to run away they would follow them, or have a forward team stop them while the shot them up.

The military against the council's orders then developed convoy long patrols in the dimensions to look for any monsters that tried to attack any villages, and if any did the villagers would be evacuated into one of the nations while the whole sight was burned to the ground along with the surrounding environment to destroy the monsters home terrain. Thet even put up laws that any monsters that were sighted could be killed in sight, and if they were a high powered, or leveled monster the nations respected CPU, and military would come, and kill the monster. This began the age of genocide as the monster population began to dramatically drop while a lot of them began to evolve to survive far underground, or even underwater, but the monsters numbers dropping wasn't the only thing happening. Any, and all criminals rebels, or anyone who tried to protest, or fight back at the militaries missions would either be put in prison for life, or executed on the spot, and yeah crime rates lowered to only one percent by combining the dimensions together. With the laws, and destruction of monster habitats going on the smoke rising into the air, and the shocks caused by the explosions began to create something of a beacon to attract new levels of monster kinds which range from the lowest doggoo level to titan level which even at level one could be one tough son of a bitch to takedown.

Titans are some of the largest monsters that game industries have seen in a very long time with some of them stretching miles long, and sometimes needing an entire damn army to take them down. Even after a month after Micheal disappeared, and mysteriously disappeared monsters of all sizes began to rebel against the girls and their nations, and when the council was replaced with a new one all nations had to go into lock down once the monster threat began to rise to extreme levels with some of the monster hunts, and battles being lost. This caused a search for brilliant minds to develop new technology for the nations, and eventually one deadly device they created was the mark six airship which was entirely dedicated to killing, and destoying monsters and some of the bigger mark sixes had a chance to take the Titans down alone. With the danger levels outside of the nations increasing all towns outside the walls had to be evacuated once people thought to begin seeing micheal attacking the monsters like they were his army, but this myth of seeing him started to become a fact when heavily protected convoys with highly trained soldiers, and hunters on them where decimated in minutes with a large portion of the survivors of the attack saying they saw the devil.

All though things got even worse when one fo that titans that were taken down began to rot off the shores of that nations, and its blood began to eat away at the land meaning giant chunks of the land where destroyed by the acid. Though their bones provided hunters and soldiers with stronger armor that had never been seen before and went through a test that had it survive a thousand bullet strikes to it before they started to pierce the armor.

If: "I just hope this monster threat lowers soon... I can't wait to go beyond the walls"  
Neptune: "like an anime I watched said humanity is cattle inside the walls that protect them"  
If: "let's just hope we don't have giant monsters start to eat us like popcorn shrimp"  
James: "so far the mark six ships have been able to keep the monsters away from the monster and push them back, but when they start to find ways to take them down the only thing protecting us will be the shield generators, and when that fails... god help us"  
Neptune: "what's the status of the mark six ships in use right now"  
James: "they're going strong, but I'm afraid that with a month they'll start to go down, and that won't be a good thing"  
Noire: "what about the mark sevens are they even close to completion"  
James: "I'm afraid, not close enough, but we do have a prototype we're testing, and in a few hours when testing is complete and gives positive results back we'll start up the mark seven factories noire... verts nation has been reporting of strange transmissions coming from outside the walls, but all they have is static, and the council isn't going to risk innocent lives in case it's just nothing"  
Noire: "vert is something wrong... vert is something wrong"  
Vert: "no nothing's wrong, but we just had a convoy come back home with half their soldiers dead, or injured, but they have massive damage to the vehicles and some kind of purple slime is dripping from them"  
Neptune: "weapon zero from the looks of it, but we can't be sure right now"  
Vert: "can't we use the share crystals to fight back"  
James: "these crystals are too unstable for use in anything including bombs, and weapons... the council has also begun operation new hope and has deployed a fleet to look for a new home in case we get overrun, but so far the fleet has found nothing and thankfully has had no attacks during their search"  
Neptune: "she's in her dimension dealing with what we're going through, and I hope she's alright"

Plutia wasn't fine as she was still dealing with what Micheal had become since he died so many years ago, and with an infected share crystal infused into his heart, and probably soul why was he so bent on revenge against them when they did nothing to him. Micheal was like a brother or best friend to her, and when they were young they looked out for each other and stayed together no matter what happened, and Michael had sacrificed a lot for her, but maybe that was why he became what he is now, and perhaps it was all her fault. Micheal when coming home from work always looked tired, or hurt, or even depressed like he was suicidal, but stayed alive to help keep plutia company, and let her have a family she wouldn't have without him.

(flashback) Plutia: "Michael I wanted to thank you"  
Micheal: "for what plutia I haven't done anything for you"  
Plutia: "Oh come on now we both know that's a lie... you know that you do everything for me every second you can have, and I wanted to thank you for that Michael... thank you for being my family"  
Micheal: "oh come on plutia you're gonna make me cry with that face, and sweet voice of yours, but yeah... your welcome"

The both of them hugged under the stary night as they continued to speak with each other telling each other how much they loved each other for what they did for each other, and they even began to tell stories that the other didn't know. Plutia had accidentally gone into the men's bathroom when she first went to school, an even got made in fun of for it, but it was only a while, and she didn't get physically bullied by people. Micheal had said that once at work a co worker of his had told him that his son and plutia had been getting along very, and asked if I was her dad, but Michael had to lie and say that indeed she was when in reality they were only four years apart from each other. Micheal was eight feet tall when they both of them were younger while plutia was only five foot, so Michael could get away with being an adult, and when he had learned how to work computers he ran scams and hacks on the internet to get him qualified for a drivers license, and with how smart he got he was able to get high school level jobs.

One night when plutia and he lived in the apartment she awoke to hear him crying in the living room, and when she walked near him she quickly hid herself to hear him on the phone with plutias doctor to hear that she had bone cancer, and only had a year to live if he didn't pay a thirty thousand dollar treatment that could get rid of cancer, but Micheal only made twenty thousand a year. The next day when plutia asked why he was crying yesterday he went silent while he then just said that he could lose his job, but plutia knew that he was trying to keep her safe, and not let her worry. Micheal then told her the next week that he would be joining the army, and that he would be serving for at least three years, and when he told her this she ran out to his jeep before he took off and jumped into his arms while she quietly whisperd of why he was joinging the army, and he froze for a second as he put her back down, and smilled at her as he got in the jeep, and turned away while driving off to see plutia waving by to him.

Three years passed, and she had no contact as Micheal had no way of contacting her with what he did which was special ops soldier that wokred alone to sneak into bases, and gather information, or asasinate a highly important figure. THough he could write to her, and she could write to him, and they told each other things that hey been doing, and when plutia wrote to him about her not having the bone cancer anymore he sent a disk to her in the mail, and on it, he recorded a small speech on it and told her how happy he was, and how much he missed her, and she cried for an entire week after it, but that's when she first meet noire before she became a CPU. Noire then introduced her to vert, and blanc afterward, and for two more years they spent all of their time together plutia, and Michael stopped mailing when he couldn't do it anymore, and when the day for his arrival came Vert personally drove her, and the others to the airport to await his arrival.

When the soldiers began to meet their families in the airport plutia, and the others sat on a bench in the middles as they waited all day to await his arrival, and by night plutia had fallen asleep, and was crying in her sleep believing that Micheal wouldn't be coming home. As a soldier walked up to plutia, and the others the girls awoke plutia as the man introduced himself, and asked if she and the others knew a man by the name of Michael, and when they said yes, he gave them a small present as he quickly took off towards his family as they left. when they opened the gift it was a tablet, and once she turned it on a video of when Micheal left during the night three years ago began playing, but as it got towards the end Micheal then stood up as he turned the camera towards a group of girls, and asked them to turn around. as soon as plutia turned around their Micheal stood with a camera in his hand pointing to them as he turned it off while the tablet turned off, and dissolved into energy particles.

Micheal: "well am I not going to get a hug, Missy"

Plutia jumped into his arms as he made him fall while she realized what she did, and asked if he was okay they just started laughing as he sat back up while the both of them hugged while even Michael began to cry tears of joy.

Vert-2: "awww they look like a couple right now I'm going to start crying right now"  
Noire-2: "it's not like I'm going to cry, or anything right now... okay now I am"  
Blanc-2: "someone like me never cries to anything like this, but right now... someone peeled onions"  
Plutia: "... I'm so glad you're home Micheal... is this for real"  
Micheal: "yeah... yeah it is Plutia this is for real"  
Plutia: "I thought I'd never see you again..."  
Micheal: "don't worry Plutia... I'm not going anywhere just yet"  
(present day)

one of the funniest things plutia had found out from Micheal is when they were transported to the second one how Micheal made every damn kid in the six floor building fear him and almost act like dogs when he told them to do something, but not everyone was afraid of him in the building, and one day when they picked on her for something she couldn't control he promoted everyone who feared him or acted like an ass from a dog to a bitch, and how he did it he lied and said he gave them a talk, and plutia knew it was a lie, but never knew how he did promote certain ones. when they had just escaped the orphanage years ago Plutia was very skinny, and sick when he managed to get her out and find the tunnel like home inside the bridge. she was near her death since even after the original orphanage burned down the next one they went to was also as well abusive, and once they arrived they never fed plutia and she only survived for seven more months since Micheal was great at sneaking food to plutia. Once a group of other kids had made in fun of plutia by pulling her out of her bed and stripping all but her braw, and underwear, and began to call her skinny skeleton, and weak bitch, but some of the kids tried to stop them while one kid named Jimmy had his thugs, or friends grab them and beat them until they began bleeding from their faces.

Before Micheal and plutia came to the orphanage jimmy was like the crime boss of the place, and ran a lot of the things the kids did, and whenever someone with a disability came into the place Jimmy made sure their experience was a living hell with the worst case being a six-year-old deaf girl where he rapped her and got away with it because everyone was too afraid to tell the other, and even if they did Jimmy was under age. As the kids beat the ones who tried to stop them, and as all of the kids except the one with disabilities, and those who tried to stop them made fun of her, and James was about to rape her as well one of the little kids in the back who was deaf turned around to see Michael standing behind him. The kids was jake, and before coming to the orphanage jake had no idea how to speak with sign language until Micheal taught him, and when Michael asked what's happening jake told him, and as a reward, Micheal gave him his favorite treat which was kit-kats he patted him on the back telling him nicely to go to his Michael walked into the circle where James was about to rape plutia she was screaming for Michael to help her, and James called her a little bitch for calling for help when she's a girl.

Micheal: "I'm sorry James but run that by me again... did you just call my sister a bitch because if you did then we'll have a problem"  
James: "who the fuck is this bastard... oh you must be Micheal well then the big brother has come to save his little bitch what are you two dating how disgusting you incest mother fucker... do you know what happens to new people like you"  
Micheal: "those weren't in the instructions on how to deal with people like you, but please tell me what they are"

as James tried to punch Michael in the face Michael then punched him the chest after dodging his attack while making him fall to the ground as he put his arm on his neck while the guards beating Micheals followers in a way where then able to get back up. Micheal raised his hand and snapped his fingers while a small little girl pulling a giant blade, or knife behind her walked up next Micheal giving him the blade as Micheal asked James if he knew what he did with new people in this place. Trying to get free, and begging him to not do anything Micheal then proceded to pull James pants, and underwear off where he then brought the blade above his penis, and nuts, and asked once more if he knew what he did with new people. When James spit in his face telling him to fuck off Micheal whipped the spit, and began laughing as he then swung the blade into the air, and slamming it to the ground while cutting james dick, and nuts off while causing him to bleed a small amount while putting him into tear state of pain.

Micheal: "that's what I do to people like you James, and listen very closely because I won't repeat myself... you can have them back as long as you promise to become my little bitch, and give me command of this place until we leave, and if you don't then I will, but as they say in prison... don't drop the soap mate because you won't like the experience"  
James: "f-fine you're in charge j-just give me them back please"  
Gabriel: "I suggest not giving them back, and killing him right here, and now... they won't know he's gone"  
Micheal: "now why end his life when he made peoples lives horrible... now put him through a hell of his own, and that's something that people like him should experience Gabriel... for the rest of you now qualified gently put my sister back in bed, and transport this damn bug to the nurse's station"

Everyone did as he said, and until Micheal, and plutia left he stood in charge of everything including the building staff, and even acted as the manager of the building while murdering the real one, and taking his place, but this is where he changed a lot. After the surgery, everyone began to have their fun with james as during the reattachment process Micheal never reached them but attached something else to his body since you can't just simply reach something like a penis, and as a punishment towards James when he tried to revolt, or disobey orders from Micheal he was put in shower time with the other boys, and with the kids becoming something like Micheals followers their minds became twisted as well, and when Michael was older those exact kids along with James who was married to one of the boys, and now gay found him again and continued to be his pets in a way. During military training Micheals squad which they named followers was the kids in the orphanage lead by Micheal, but destroying it wasn't, and when they murdered him during a mission, and came back without his body, and saying monsters got him Micheal was put in charge since everyone in the damn based feared the team, and with good reasoning. During the three year service Micheal had, and the guard, or general rank he had with plutia when she got older follower squd was the only team to come out of the most dangerous missions, and even became dead team when after battles surviving enemy soldiers told stories of them in one area, nd all of a sudden in the next, and never gave mercy. They were like animals that hunted their prey since as a team they tracked down, and killed sixteen highly ranked commanders they also brought twenty entire bases down to their knees and collapsed their structure and even one story said that during a mission he saw with his own eyes one of the members of follower squad get shot in the head, and continue fighting like they never felt it.

Follower squad also had their own personal convoy that was only guarded by them, and during a mission to save an entire village from a small army coming to attack them they rescued them with only half of the squad having bullets in their guns still, and when they ran out they went to their blades, and after that they used their hands, or body to kill the enemy while sometimes taking their weapons, and using it against them. Followers squad was never beaten in anything except sie in which the squad was the largest, and all of the other squads where smaller, and able to stay quieter longer, but this wasn;t actually, the case as follower squad was the quickest, and most quiet team if they needed to be, and during the monster canyon attack Follower squad was in the canyon when it collapsed, and now their bodies, if their's anything left, are sitting at the bottom of the canyon waiting for Micheal to just wake them up, or for them to turn to dust.

All though waking them up from a seventy-year-old nap would be impossible since their bones would've turned to dust already, and if not moving them the slightest inch would cause their bones to vaporize instantly once moved, but with zero ability to pretty much kill a god anything could be possible, and while talking Michael sat in the monster canyon as he sat on one of the rocks while his infected body was repairing, and improving things on, and in his body with his brain under the most reconstruction. As he sat there he then stood up as he moved over to a rock in front of him, and while pulling the sixty-ton boulder up Micheal had a tear fall from his face as he jumped down the rabbit's hole while landing above a skeleton.

Micheal: "brothers, and sisters Micheal to long hasn't it, and now you deserve to wake once more and gain your revenge on those who curse, and messed with your lives, and take those who got a life away since we never had a real one since our parents gave us up because they didn't want anything to do with us"

As Michael touched the ribs of the skeleton he stood above the bones then gain their color back as the skeleton then lit up with a purple light as the inside of the skulls then darkened as a small dote formed in the center of the eye sockets while the skeletons ribs began to rise up, and down while making a breathing sound as the energy then traveled to the other skeletons around him.

Micheal: "James my brother it's time to rise now"  
James: "yes my master it's time everyone to wake, and gain our revenge on those who left us to die"  
Micheal: "now everyone stand up strong like you once did, and join me as we gain our revenge on those who left us to defend ourselves, and destroy the cpus who lie every day, and say they keep us safe because they never did"

As Micheal jumped back to the surface the skeletons starting to gin their flesh back began climbing back up the sides of the walls as they acted like zombies trying to get over an obstacle, and once they got back up they took their first breath of fresh air as follower squad was back with revenge carved into their souls on those who had a life they never got a chance at. 


End file.
